Sadie Townsend
Sadie Marie Townsend is the 29 year old heroine of Rock Chick Regret. Description :She has an art degree from Denver university and a trust fund from grandmother. She's got a reputation as an Ice Princess. : Sadie is the daughter of Seth Townsend, one of the drug kings of Denver, but it's also revealed that she doesn't like what her father does. She discovers Hector, who is one of his father's men, is an undercover agent so she starts feeding him info. She thinks he's a cop but later discovers he was actually with the DEA. Hector says that although she tried to help him, most of her info was useless and he spent almost as much time protecting her and erasing her tracks as he spent trying to find something on her father. : She was a very secluded girl ever since her mother died. Her father was too busy with his business so he enlisted a bunch of people to take care of her, these people usually ended up using her one way or the other, so she grew up thinking you could not trust anybody. : Sadie is a very smart girl. She's also somewhat childish when it comes to showing her emotions, which is normal considering she didn't have much of a chance to do so growing up. She enjoys doing things with her hands and is over the moon when Hector lets her do anything regarding the fixing of his house, which amuses him and makes him think she's cute. She's very sensitive and is usually very in control of her anger. : She likes designer clothing and tends to dress in a pale palette with beige, white and lilac being top of her list. She cited Madonna as her favourite recording artist, saying she's a "Pop Chick" not a "Rock Chick" she gets excited easily when doing something with her new friends, like asking Stella to teach her guitar, or saying she wants to be a stripper after seeing Lottie performing. This is also why since the beginning of the books she's obsessed with Veronica Mars and wants to be like her. : Everyone describes Sadie as being petite, and strikingly beautiful, with lots of light strawberry-blonde hair curls framing her face that makes her look like a "fairy princess". She's got a scar on of her cheeks that was the result of her fighting off Ricky Balducci, but she seems not to take notice of it. : Hector says that Sadie has a "will of fucking steel" because she keeps getting into bad situations, but always finding a way out and going on about her life like nothing happened. : Sadie got a tattoo of a black panther on the right side of her hip, to symbolise Hector. She says Hector moves as gracefully as a cat. : : By the end of Rock Chick Regret, Sadie and Hector just finished fixing up his house and are living together in it with their new German Shepherd puppy, Gretel. : Sadie and Hector make a small appearance in Dream Man series' Motorcycle Man, when Tyra is out with Gwen's posse, Sadie is one of the girls sitting with them. Later Hector appears to pick her up and Sadie, seeing how Tyra's giving nicknames to all the men, shares with her that Hector is known ad "Hispanic Hottie" or "Double H". After seeing Sadie and Hector interacting, Tyra says that although Sadie looks like a fairy princess she's sassy. : : In the books: : "A petite, curvy, very well-dressed, strikingly beautiful woman with a mass of golden-cream-strawberry blonde hair that was a riot of soft ringlets mixed with full waves that floated down her back and all around her exquisite face and shoulders was standing behind the counter. She looked like a fairy princess." '' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-11-13). Rock Chick Reckoning (Kindle Locations 12791-12793).'' :"My hair was not dyed, it was naturally an ultra-light, golden-cream-strawberry blonde and also had this weird mix of natural soft ringlets combined liberally with waves. I wore it long and down my back." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2011-12-09). Rock Chick Regret .'' Relationships *Significant Other: Hector Chavez *Parents: Seth Townsend and Lizzie Townsend *Children: Lola Chavez and Gus chavez *Best Friends:Ralphie Mankowicz, Buddie Simmons, and Daisy Sloan Books *Rock Chick Reckoning *Rock Chick Regret * Motorcycle Man Category:Characters Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Rock Chick Series Category:Rock Chicks Category:Romantic Leads